


continuing the tradition

by mcmeekin



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeekin/pseuds/mcmeekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that ranger reunions happened at...wedding receptions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	continuing the tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/gifts).



> no, your eyes do not deceive you. it's me, tagging a fic with a pairing. like this is real, y'all. it's happening. it's the most watered-down, weak-ass version probably ever, but it's here. and it exists.

“Can we leave now?” Gia practically whines.

“Shh; don’t be rude,” Emma chastises. “We got here ten minutes ago.”

“We’ve already lost the boys to the mini bar! And it’s not rude to complain in a normal voice level when the music is this loud. Who’s this DJ anyway?” Gia stands up on her tiptoes to try to see above the crowd.

Emma pulls her back down firmly. “Stop that. We have to at least find our hosts and thank them for inviting us.”

Gia opens her mouth, probably to retort that they don’t even really know who their host is, when a voice from behind interrupts.

“Oh, no way you’ll find either one of them when the party’s already this far into motion.” They both turn simultaneously to see a blond lady, not much older than them, standing nearby, scanning the crowd. “She’s probably getting antagonized by her teammates.” Her gaze finally slides to both of them, and her face splits into a grin. “Sorry; I’m being rude.” She extends her hand. “I’m Lily, Jungle Fury Yellow.” Emma takes her hand, about the respond, but the girl keeps going. “You two must be new; is this your first RR? Are you samurai? I haven’t met the samurai yet; I think there’re like seven of them, and I know, I know we technically had eight, but really there’s only five of us to meet, and, well, Fran, but that’s still only six and—”

“Hey, Lil, stop freaking out the new girls,” interrupts a someone else.

“Vi!” Lily exclaims. “Wait, if you’re here…who’s running the booth?”

“She made Tanya cover while she took a ten minute break.” A third girl seems to materialize out of thin air next to “Vi.” She looks over at Gia and Emma pointedly. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Oh! Yes! Vida, Mystic Force Pink, and Ronny, Overdrive Yellow, meet… Actually I never caught your names.”

Emma realizes that they’ve been staring at the three women with slightly open mouths and recovers more quickly than Gia. “Oh, uh, I’m Emma, and this is Gia.”

“Jungle Fury, Mystic Force, and Overdrive…” Gia mutters, showing no sign of actually having heard Emma introduce her. Emma elbows her. Gia apparently doesn’t notice because understanding dawns in her eyes, and she triumphantly says, “Wait, you guys are power rangers.”

“Gia!” Emma chides. “Don’t say that so loudly.”

The other three girls exchange looks.

“First RR?” Vida mutters to Ronny.

“First RR,” Ronny agrees.

“What does that even mean?” Gia asks, crossing her arms.

“Ranger Reception,” Lily says, as if these words explain everything.

Emma pipes up before Gia can snap at this nice girl. “We knew this was the wedding reception of a ranger; that’s why we came.”

Lily shakes her head. “No, no not a ranger’s reception. A Ranger Reception.”

Vida picks up the thread, maybe sensing that Lily was agitating Gia slightly. “Every ranger, or person vaguely connected to the rangers, as it were, that gets married has two wedding receptions: one for the wedding guests, and one for all the rangers.”

“And associates,” Ronny puts in. Vida nods in Ronny’s direction to show assent.

“So everyone here…knows?” Emma asks, awe in her eyes as she looks around the room.

“Why?” Gia asks. “Why invite all the rangers to a wedding reception?”

Ronny shrugs easily. “Easiest catch-all excuse we could find to get all the rangers in one room without arousing suspicion. The public identity teams find it hard to escape the public eye, but there’s nothing suspicious about attending a wedding reception. Nobody in the press bats an eye.”

“Also it’s a tradition.” Emma hadn’t even noticed the other woman breeze into their little circle. “I think Ashley was the first to think of it? Easy way of avoiding inviting us all to the ceremony.” She hands a drink to Vida. “Here you go, sweetheart; Tanya said you were taking a load off.” She turns then to face Gia and Emma. “I’m Kat, Zeo Ranger I—”

“Pink,” Emma finishes for her. “Oh, sorry, I’m just…we’re just…”

“Megaforce,” Gia supplies. “We sorta know all about all of you guys. I’m Gia; she’s Emma.” Emma flashes a grateful smile at Gia.

“Oh, like suit-stealing Megaforce!” Lily exclaims.

Vida elbows Lily hard. “Lil. Not cool to call them suit-stealing.”

“She meant it in a sweet way,” Kat reassures the two girls. “Sorry I can’t stay and chat; I think Jason’s trying to drown himself in Hayley’s specials.” She looks briefly worried before her expression clears, and she smiles at them. “Anyway, I hope you two enjoy yourselves, and I look forward to meeting the rest of your team.” She waves over her shoulder as she disappears into the crowd.

Vida glances at her watch. “Yeah, my break is almost up; gotta run. Songs to spin and all that.” She winks at Gia before slipping away to get back to the DJ booth.

Lily turns to look at Emma, excitement in her eyes. “Hey, let me introduce you to a couple of people. They’ve been dying to meet you ever since Casey met you. But we’ll have to hurry; the proposal could be happening at any moment!”

“Proposal?” Gia asks, incredulous. “But we’re at a wedding reception.”

“Oh, it’s a tradition.” Ronny says.

“Of course it is,” Gia mutters, but Ronny appears to not have heard her.

“Every RR, someone proposes to someone else. It’s so we’ll always have the promise of another RR coming soon.”

“Plus it’s super romantic,” Lily says with a sigh. “It happens at midnight and everything. Whole shebang. So we’ve gotta hurry before midnight.” She grabs Emma’s hand, and Emma holds her other one out to Gia questioningly.

Gia shakes her head, crossing her arms. “I’ve got to make it to the minibar if we’re about to be subjected to a public proposal.”

Emma rolls her eyes, but Ronny pipes up before she can formulate a retort. “I’ll show you where it is! Hayley got us stocked up nicely this year.”

There _is_ a proposal, incidentally, though Emma has no idea who either participant is. Lily tries to tell her in a whisper, but there’s cheering, and she doesn’t really catch it.

It’s probably a good example of how the rest of her night goes. It’s all a blur of faces and names she sometimes catches, sometimes doesn’t. There’re stories and laughter, and she has a great time, even with her limited retention of the events.

She sees her teammates once or twice, always deep in conversation with others, though she doesn’t see Gia until the night is winding down. She’s talking to an older blond lady, so Emma takes a seat at a table and waits for Gia to realize that she’s waiting. She does, eventually, and excuses herself from the lady.

Emma smiles at her brightly as she approaches. “Admit it; you’ve enjoyed yourself.”

Gia sighs as she plops down in the seat next to her. “Okay, okay. Maybe just a little bit.”

“Maybe just enough to be excited about attending another one?” Emma prods.

Gia rolls her eyes. “Only so I can propose next time.”

“Hey!” Emma says, indignant. “Who says I won’t be proposing?”

Gia props her head up on her hand. “The ring I bought last month.” Emma looks fake-scandalized, and Gia laughs. “Relax; you can propose to me, too. And we’ll both do it in private.”

“And then we can stage an elaborate fake public proposal for the next RR, leaving Noah in tears?” Emma says hopefully.

Gia snorts. “If anyone cries, it’ll be Troy.”

Emma raises an eyebrow playfully. “Willing to put money on that?”

Gia narrows her eyes at her girlfriend. “Game on.”


End file.
